


Finding Understanding

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 7 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://sarcasticsra.livejournal.com/profile">sarcasticsra</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Luna: understanding</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finding Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/gifts).



> Written on 7 April 2012 in response to [sarcasticsra](http://sarcasticsra.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Luna: understanding_.

"It defies understanding, Luna."

"What does?"

"My not knowing that . . . that . . . ."

"That you liked witches?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded.

Luna reached out to capture one of Hermione's tears with a fingertip . . . and sucked it into her mouth.

"Why did you do that?"

Luna smiled. "I wanted to know how you taste." 

Her gaze was unwavering; Hermione shivered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Ron will come to understand in time, and you did say that Rose and Hugo were accepting."

"Yes, but . . . why'd you do that?" Hermione whispered, her throat growing dry.

Luna pressed her forehead to Hermione's. "You know why."


End file.
